


i think the story needs more pages

by SkyRose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dating, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Moving Out, Post-Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: And even now, Mac was trying to be enough for Dennis. So much of his energy was spent in the hopes that Dennis would give a shit about him. But it was dawning on Mac that Dennis would never be able to give Mac what he truly wanted.Mac wanted to wake up, make a nice breakfast, and be able to give a good morning kiss to his boyfriend. Mac couldn’t have that with Dennis, he couldn’t have that here in this apartment.Or: Mac moves out and Dennis isn't concerned at all, really!
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is my reaction to season 14. I'm kinda fed up with Dennis and his obvious need to control Mac by withholding any sort of affection. I miss affectionate Dennis. And part of me thinks Mac just plain deserves better than Dennis and deserves to have that realization.
> 
> This isn't the most original premise. I know there are fics with Mac moving and Dennis getting jealous over boyfriends, particularly the latter, but I hope I bring some new, interesting ideas to the table. To me, the only way to get Dennis and Mac together is to make Dennis jealous. He's that kinda guy deep in denial. And Dennis has obviously pulled away from Mac a lot these past few seasons so I think it's time Mac pulls away too.
> 
> I don't really outline my fics so I have no clue how long this will be or how often I will update. Spring semester classes just started for me but I should have a decent amount of free time. Comments are always super encouraging so please let me know if you think this fic is worth continuing. 
> 
> Title is from The 1975's Me & You Together Song. It's about being in love with a friend your entire life but not having the words to express it. ;)

He finally breaks over something simple. In hindsight, it should have happened earlier, when Dennis moved back from North Dakota or when Mac won ten thousand dollars. It didn’t, it should have, but it didn’t.

They were both up a little earlier than their usual schedules, that happened with more frequency with Dennis blaming it on the routine Brian Jr instilled in him and Mac blaming it on his strict morning workout. In reality, they were in their forties and couldn’t stay up until 3 am every night anymore.

In the morning, Mac tended to feel a bit more domesticity in the air. Mac would eat breakfast while Dennis went in and out of the bathroom several times, before finally sitting down at the dining table to read the news on his phone and drink coffee. Mac always made extra of whatever he ate, just in case Dennis decided to eat. He never did.

On this particular morning, Dennis exited his bedroom as Mac was cooking his scrambled eggs. The TV was on in the background, displaying a weatherman pointing around Pennsylvania. Mac glanced Dennis’ way, noting how wild his curls looked after a good night of sleep. He must have had a good one because he didn’t grumble something about the coffee machine still brewing. Instead, he grabbed a glass and the carton of skim milk from the fridge. He abandoned the glass when he opened the carton and peeked inside. Mac knew it was almost empty, had already added milk to his grocery list for tomorrow. Dennis chugged the rest from the carton, sighing when he was done and throwing it away. 

“Whatcha making?” Dennis asked, peeking around Mac. He normally wasn’t in the kitchen while Mac was cooking his breakfast.

“Eggs,” Mac answered. “You want any?”

“No,” Dennis replied. He was staring intently at Mac now so Mac turned to face him properly. Except, he wasn’t staring at Mac, he was staring at Mac’s— “I swear, you’re getting grayer every single day.” Dennis tapped Mac’s chin to emphasize he was talking about his facial hair, though Mac thought that he was pretty clear.

Dennis’ insulting him shouldn’t be what broke him but they were standing so close, both still not fully awake, and Dennis was touching his face. Mac’s body does what feels like the natural next step, leaned forward into Dennis’ space—

“Whoa there, dude,” Dennis said as he backed away.

It stung, it always stung. It reframed Mac’s reality so sharply, one moment he was sharing a blissful moment, the next he was suddenly alone. Dennis was still standing right there, sure, but Mac was alone. 

Dennis didn’t feel the horrible embarrassment, all he got was an amused smile before going on with his morning.

It had happened before, countless times at this point. Dennis never gave him shit for it in the moment, he might later, he might publically shout at Mac in front of the gang to stop kissing him, but never right after. 

Mac wished he would. At least it would give Mac something else to focus on. Now, all he could do was stare down at the eggs in the frying pan. 

Dennis went to the bathroom to shower and Mac sat down to eat. He wasn’t very hungry. Mac found himself staring around the apartment, at his and Dennis’ shared clutter. He had been so excited when they moved back in, then Dennis had to ruin it by running off to North Dakota.

Mac had been so confused by that. He had really tried to make sure nothing between them would change after Mac came out, bought him a nice gift and made sure their apartment would be perfect. It wasn’t good enough for Dennis, or at least that’s what Mac felt when he laid alone in what was once Dennis’ room.

And even now, Mac was trying to be enough for Dennis. So much of his energy was spent in the hopes that Dennis would give a shit about him. But it was dawning on Mac that Dennis would never be able to give Mac what he truly wanted. 

Mac wanted to wake up, make a nice breakfast, and be able to give a good morning kiss to his boyfriend. Mac couldn’t have that with Dennis, he couldn’t have that here in this apartment. 

He left his breakfast half-finished on the table. He rushed into his room and began the next chapter of his life.

\---

When Dennis left the bathroom to get dressed in his room, he noticed Mac wasn’t in the kitchen. He still wasn’t there or in the living room when he went back into the bathroom to finish his morning skincare routine. 

Dennis drank his coffee in silence, with only the rustling noises from inside Mac’s room to confirm he was still in the apartment. He cringed at the thought of Mac taking the bike for a morning ride.

Mac finally burst out of his room, holding a box overflowing with graphic tees. Dennis rose an eyebrow at him, not bothering to voice his confusion. 

“Dennis,” Mac started, his voice wavering a bit. He tipped his chin up in some attempt to intimidate Dennis. “I have decided it is time for me to find my own apartment.”

Dennis stared up at Mac, wondering what had gone through his head the past hour. He had a fairly good idea.

“Okay,” he stated. It would be nice to have the apartment to himself for a while. And it would only be a while. Mac would realize he hated living alone and come crawling back eventually. They had played this game before, over what movie to watch of all things. That felt like ages ago. 

“Okay,” Mac repeated, frowning.

Dennis held back a smile. He wouldn’t last a week.

\---

Mac found a shitty place near Charlie’s. Not in the same building, but it wasn’t much better. Dennis helped him move his stuff. They asked the rest of the Gang, but they were under the impression that Mac and Dennis were having another spat. It wasn’t like that. Mac wasn’t going through all this because he and Dennis were fighting. They were perfectly fine. They chatted in the Range Rover as Dennis drove to Mac’s new place. 

Dennis seemed very content about the whole thing. Part of Mac hoped he would throw a fit. He didn’t, of course. He patted Mac on the shoulder once all of Mac’s boxes were out of the Rover and scattered across the nearly empty apartment. 

“Good luck, buddy,” Dennis said with a smile that almost reached earnest.

Mac nodded, swallowed down any regret, and led Dennis to the door. “See you at Paddy’s,” he farewelled.

The new place was smaller, obviously. The first night was weird. It wasn’t so bad. He got to pick what was on TV and didn’t have to worry about wearing pants all the time. He resisted the urge to text the Gang, especially Dennis. He felt he had something to prove.

_ Good luck, buddy. _

Dennis thought this was a game, another little challenge. Mac was serious, he didn’t need to be around Dennis twenty-four seven.

When Mac brushed his teeth at night, he took as much time as he needed. No need to rush. Dennis never let him have the bathroom very long. Dennis was a dick and Mac was gonna be so much better on his own.

_ You’re getting grayer every single day. _

Mac wished he could stop Dennis’ words from echoing inside of his head. Those ones were true, Mac knew as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Mac was getting older even if he was at his personal physical peak.

He wasted so much of his life in denial. He wasted even more of it pining over…

Mac didn’t like to voice those thoughts. If he never thought about it, could it really be true?

It wouldn’t be anymore. Mac was going to live in his own apartment alone until he found a boyfriend madly in love with him to move in. Mac was going to be happy and content.

Soon.

\---

“Where the hell is Mac?” Dennis asked aloud to the Gang scattered around the bar. It had been a full week since the move.

Dee and Frank didn’t seem to notice the outburst but Charlie shrugged and replied, “I don’t know, dude. He always comes in with you.”

“I should have known this was just an excuse to slack off,” Dennis rambled. “Without Daddy Dennis watching him he thinks he can just stay home all day on that stupid bike of his.”

Charlie frowned. “Don’t call yourself Daddy, especially when talking about Mac. You’re being weird.”

“I’m being weird? Mac’s the one being weird. All of a sudden he decides he wants to live on his own?”

“If you want him to move back in, ask him. I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“I’m not—” Dennis paused, clenching and unclenching his jaw. “I don’t care where Mac lives. I just want him to show up to his job.”

“Why don’t you go check on him if it’s bothering you so much?” Dee asked, butting into the conversation.

It sounded better than the pointed questions Charlie and Dee were giving him, so he grabbed his keys and headed out.

It was a short drive. Mac didn’t have a car so his place was within walking distance. Dennis was on the lookout for Mac on the sidewalk. There was no sign of him. Once outside the apartment, Dennis knocked on the door twice before attempting to open the door. It was locked. Dennis knocked a few more times before he heard footsteps behind him.

“Hey Dennis!” Mac greeted in a sweat-soaked tank top.

“Where have you been?” Dennis questioned casually.

“Gym,” Mac answered as he unlocked the door.

“We were expecting you at the bar by now,” Dennis reminded, eyes narrowed as they entered the apartment.

“I know, I know,” Mac said as he wandered into the kitchen. He pulled out a shake from the fridge. “I had a late night and slept in.”

Dennis tilted his head to the side. “Ah. Where?”

“Huh?”

“Where were you out last night? Or were you here?”

“Oh. The Rainbow.”

Dennis hummed and nodded. He cracked a conspiratorial grin. “Guess that’s one advantage, yeah?”

Mac took a drink from his shake, not seeming to understand Dennis’ implied advantage.

“Y’know, empty apartment. You and whatever beefcake you land can be loud late into the night without worrying about waking a roommate.”

“I guess. No one came home with me last night though.”

A spark of satisfaction went down Dennis’ spine but he certainly wasn’t going to pay any attention to it. “Bummer.”

“Not really. I’m looking for something a bit more long-term. That’s what this is all about. I wanted somewhere to live with my future boyfriend.”

The last three words echo in Dennis’ brain, almost as if he can’t process them. He’s known Mac was gay since high school, and yet the thought of him with a boyfriend seemed ludicrous.

“I see. Good luck with that,” Dennis replied once his senses came back to him.

Mac’s mouth flattened. “You’ve been saying that a lot.”

Dennis laughed awkwardly, not understanding what Mac’s statement was referring to. “What?”

“Nothing,” Mac mumbled. “I’m gonna shower. I’ll be at Paddy’s soon.”

Dennis let Mac escape to the bathroom.

\---

“How’d the date go last night?” Charlie asked. 

Mac invited him over with the offering of pizza. Charlie rarely spent much time in Mac’s former apartment, Paddy’s was a much more sensible meeting spot, but Mac liked the company. Craved it, truthfully.

“He was a dud,” Mac answered. “He had a daughter or something. I don’t know but I definitely don’t want to be with a dad.”

“Huh,” Charlie replied, as if it was a surprising revelation. “Already on the lookout for someone else next Friday then?”

“Nah, Dennis and I are gonna have monthly dinner then,” Mac said into sips from his half-empty beer bottle.

“First one since the big move,” Charlie commented.

Mac nodded. “I gotta be honest, I didn’t think Dennis was going to like me moving out.”

Charlie rose an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, we depend on each other and we lived together for so long. I made the discussion on a whim and it’s definitely a big change in both of our lives. I don’t regret though. I am a bit nervous about the dinner. It’s the first time we’ve been alone for an evening in a few weeks.”

“Right,” Charlie stated immediately and Mac wondered if he was paying attention at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on future chapters being longer but I thought the promise of a monthly dinner (date) was a nice hook. Comments and kudos appreciated! Also feel free to follow me on twitter @sapphicsunny and scream into my dms for another chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned. I have some fun stuff planned for the next chapter! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a dirty liar saying this chapter was gonna be longer whoops

If Dennis’ best, most well-fitting button-up — one reserved for only the finest ladies to undergo the DENNIS system — was clean in time for their monthly dinner it was a pure coincidence. 

It was weird getting ready alone. Typically they would take turns playing their favorite playlists on their crappy phone speakers, Mac greasing down his hair while Dennis dotted his face with foundation. It was the only time they ever shared the bathroom, the only time Dennis allowed it. Mostly to ensure Mac looked presentable.

Now, there was anticipation, even though they had seen each other at the bar today. 

It was strange how different everything was and how nothing had changed. Dennis thought it would be strange, living alone for the first time in ages. Mac never visited his old place, as if it as some unspoken taboo. They only saw each other at Paddy’s, so they still saw each other every day, still got into outrageous schemes, still screamed and fought and did everything Mac and Dennis the Roommates did.

Things had changed between them, Dennis knew, the Gang knew, and Mac knew because he’s the one driving it. He resisted Dennis’ lead, pushing back on Dennis’ well-organized plans with more and more of his own stupid ideas, which wasn’t exactly  _ new _ but Mac did it more blatantly. He was sending Dennis a message,  _ you don’t own me. I’m not yours. I can do what I want. _

And sure, Dennis brought that onto himself. Mac had been too clingy of late, too needy for approval. It had been growing over the years, spiking after Mac came out to the Gang, skyrocketing after he came out to his dad. Dennis wondered if it had peaked and Mac would soon never look at Dennis with puppy eyes and a question on his lips.

No, no. And even if it was, did Dennis care? He liked the attention. He liked having a goon to boss around. But Dennis could get both of those from Charlie as long as he kept candy in his pocket.

Today at the bar, Dennis had even overheard Mac and Dee rating the guys on whatever dating app Mac had downloaded this week. Dennis knew Mac had gone on a few dates. He didn’t press for details. He didn’t care. If anything, he was happy for Mac.

But with that in the back of his mind, Dennis couldn’t shake the feeling he was getting ready for a first date. He wasn’t, of course. Dennis and Mac had dinner every month and those certainly hadn’t been dates. And Dennis didn’t want it to feel like a date. He would never dream of going on a date with Mac. 

Was Mac imagining this was a date? Was he dosing himself in two different colognes in the hopes it would lure him in for a kiss? Was he preparing silly questions and clique pickup lines? Was he cleaning up his apartment in the hopes that when Dennis dropped him off after dinner, Dennis would accept his invitation into the apartment?

Dennis smiled at himself in the mirror. Well, date or not, Mac was going to have a better time with Dennis than any of his other dates.

\---

“Good food,” Dennis commented.

Mac nodded in agreement. He had opted for the snapper while Dennis had his usual salad. 

“Did you give that cute neighbor my number?” Dennis asked.

Mac was letting Dennis guide the conversation. He was being unusually aggressive about it, cutting into Mac’s stories and ignoring Mac’s questions. Dennis wasn’t typically a good conversation partner but he at least would pretend to pay attention to Mac.

“Ah, no. I found out she has a boyfriend,” Mac answered.

Dennis frowned. “Damn. Speaking of boyfriends, Charlie mentioned your last date didn’t go well.”

Mac shrugged. He didn’t comment he thought it was a weird thing for Dennis and Charlie to talk about. “I wouldn’t say that. It was a little boring. Anyway, I changed my mind. He — his name is Dylan — sent me a really nice text so I decided I’d give him another chance. We’re going to the movies on Thursday.”

Dennis set down his fork. “That’s wonderful,” he said with a grin. He lifted his wine glass. “To you and Dylan.”

“To me and Dylan!” Mac agreed happily as he clinked their glasses together.

It was a normal, pleasant night with Dennis. Mac tried not to enjoy it too much. 

\---

“This is the wrong way, bro,” Mac said, snapping Dennis out his muscle memory movements.

He laughed it off, silently thankful that Mac didn’t say anything about the fact that Dennis had turned in the direction of what was once their shared apartment. He made a U-Turn and they were back on track to Mac’s place.

Mac said a simple goodbye as he climbed out of the Range Rover. Dennis didn’t wait to watch him enter the building. He headed home. His home.

He entered his quiet apartment, tossing his keys onto the table. He was surprised by the clatter, the sound seeming to echo. He stood in between the kitchen and the living room, feet glued to the floor. 

It was so fucking quiet. Dennis hated it. It meant he could hear the city around him, he could hear the shitty air conditioner, he could hear his own goddamn thoughts.

Mac had a youthful energy, never quiet for very long and always bouncing from thought to thought. It was never quiet with Mac around and Dennis —  _ goddamnit  _ — liked it. 

North Dakota had been quiet. It had been peaceful and slow and simple and everything Dennis thought he should want. It wasn’t always quiet. Brian Jr cried and laughed and the sounds echoed in the back of Dennis’ head sometimes. There were moments when Dennis regretted leaving him. 

Not now. Dennis was regretting something else. It was hard to pinpoint what exactly because it wasn’t simple. It was tangled in a decade of drama and adventures and fights and smiles. Two decades, really. 

Dennis’ feet led him not to his bedroom, but to Mac’s — the guest bedroom, he reminded himself. Mac had gotten new furniture so his old bed still sat in the room. Even with the furniture, it felt empty. Its walls were bare, Mac had taken all his crosses and posters with him. 

Dennis sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed, shoving his face into his hands. He couldn’t believe this was getting to him.

_ Knock knock. _

Dennis jumped at the sound, rushing out of Mac’s — the guest room as the front door swung open.

“Oh good you’re home!” Frank said as he entered the apartment carrying a cardboard box filled with miscellaneous objects. He set the box down next to the couch.

“Why the hell are you here?” Dennis asked.

“Charlie decided he wants to live alone like Mac!” Frank shouted waving his hands maniacally. “So I’m living here now!”

“What? No you’re not! Go to Dee’s,” Dennis argued, trying to shoo Frank out of his apartment.

“I went to Dee’s but she reminded me you have a spare room. I’ll pay rent or get you crack or whatever the fuck you want. C’mon, Dennis, help you’re old man out.”

Dennis shut his eyes. “Only a few nights. I’ll convince Charlie to let you move back in.”

“That’s my boy!” Frank cheered before he hurried into Ma— the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Dennis let out a pained groan.

\---

Mac should have known a calm afternoon at Paddy’s was a bad omen. 

He was getting ready for his second date with Dylan when his phone vibrated. He glanced at it, seeing a text from Dennis.

  1. _Charlie’s apartment._



As Mac hurried to the front door he called Dennis.

“What’s wrong? Is Charlie okay?” Mac asked once Dennis answered his call.

“Yeah, he’s at Paddy’s,” Dennis replied, not sounding at all panicked. “Just get over here, man.”

Mac slowed his run to a jog. “Okay… Is it important? I have a da—”

“Hurry up!” Dennis shouted before hanging up.

Mac did hurry over Charlie’s apartment and found Dennis and Frank arguing in the hallway. He knew tensions were high between them since Frank moved in with Dennis after Charlie kicked him out, following Mac’s lead. Not that Mac told Charlie to do it.

“I don’t understand what the problem is! You told me to cover the room with chocolate and buy him roses,” Frank was saying as Mac approached them. He was clutching a bouquet of red roses.

“No, I said to cover the room with roses and buy him chocolates,” Dennis stated back, his hands clenched at his sides. “And, for the record, it was a joke!”

“Den?” Mac asked hesitantly. Dennis’ gaze snapped to Mac.

“Thank god,” Dennis sighed at the sight of him. “You need to help us clean this mess before Charlie sees it.” Dennis gestured towards Charlie’s apartment before opening the door so Mac could see the chaos.

Chocolate had been smeared all over the walls, carpet, futon, window, and anywhere else Frank was able to reach. If it weren’t for the pleasant, sweet smell Mac would have assumed it was something else.

“What the fuck…” Mac breathed as he glared at the damage. He turned to Dennis with an apologetic frown. “Listen, I wish I could help but I have a date tonight—”

“C’mon, Mac, if Charlie sees this he’s never gonna let Frank move back in,” Dennis pleaded, his tone bordering on a whine. 

And, fuck it, if he hurried he could help clean up and still make it to his date on time.

\---

“Whoa, where are you going?” Dennis asked as he and Frank were scrubbing the futon. Mac paused in the doorway, giving him a sheepish look.

“I think you guys can handle the rest, yeah? I’ve gotta go. The movie starts at seven,” Mac explained, awkwardly shifting his weight on either leg.

Dennis looked down at his phone, pretending the news notification that just popped up was a text. “Dee says he’s on his way! You gotta clean the window.”

Mac shook his head. “No, Dennis, I’m not gonna miss—”

“Fuck the movie, man!” Dennis exclaimed. “We can watch it on my phone after you clean the goddamn window!”

Mac’s face turned incredulous. “What? I don’t care about the movie! I care about the guy I’m supposed to be going on a date with!”

“Really? You care about  _ Daniel _ more than the Gang right now?” Dennis accused.

“It’s Dylan, asshole,” Mac stated. “And I do.” He turned and exited Charlie’s apartment.

Dennis glared at the doorway long after he was gone.

\---

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Dylan said, struggling for breath. “My daughter made a mess in—”

“No worries,” Mac interrupted, slinging an arm around Dylan’s shoulders.

It was a shit movie but a pleasant evening.

\---

_ Sorry bro _

Dennis sighed at his phone. He had just gotten back to his apartment with Frank after Charlie exploded at them for  _ cleaning _ his place. He was actually pissed at Frank now, so mission failed. He stared at the text from Mac for a few moments before replying.

_ Whatever. Date? _

Frank grumbled to himself as he walked over to his room. Dennis escaped to his own room.

_ It was good. We made out for half of the movie _

Dennis rolled his eyes at that.

_ Hand stuff? _

Mac replied immediately.

_ No. Dylan is a classy guy _

Since when did Mac want a classy guy? Dennis waited a few minutes before replying, shedding chocolate-stained clothes and wandering into the bathroom to start his nightly routine.

_ Sounds boring _

Dennis couldn’t anticipate a reply from Mac because he could hear Frank shouting from the living room. He left his phone sitting on the bathroom counter before going to investigate.

He did not expect to find the coffee table on fire.

“Jesus Christ!” Dennis yelled. “What happened?”

Frank grinned up at Dennis. “I set the place on fire so Charlie will have to let me move in again!”

Of course Frank would jump to such an extreme. Dennis stared at the fire between him and Frank, slowly growing in size and ferocity. Dennis didn’t act immediately. He was frozen in thought, images of his apartment charred and ruined, of Frank being happily welcomed back into Charlie’s apartment, of Mac patting Dennis’ shoulder as he welcomed Dennis into his. They’d end up sharing a bed again, unless Dennis insisted on Mac taking the couch. What would Dylan think of such an arrangement? There’d be no room for a boyfriend if Dennis was living with Mac again.

Dennis shook the thoughts from his head and ran to grab the fire extinguisher Mac had bought for the place when they moved back in. He defeated the flames and covered Frank in foam for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @sapphicsunny where i compare which reynolds twin is more like sharpay


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dropping last two chapters at the same time yayyy

After their third date, Dylan said, “So when are you going to take me to Paddy’s?”

Mac knew Dylan wasn’t being confrontational, just asking a simple question, but it still put Mac on edge. He smiled, willing himself to relax in Dylan’s SUV. “Whenever you’d like. Free drinks on me.”

On Frank, truthfully.

“How about this Friday?” Dylan offered.

“Yes,” Mac agreed immediately. “Friday. Perfect.”

He wondered if it would be suspicious if he locked all his friends in the back office on Friday.

\---

“Charlie, you don’t understand what it’s like living with my father as an adult!” Dennis exclaimed. “He’s driving me crazy! You actually get along with him. He likes you, misses you.”

Charlie stared up unimpressed at Dennis. “He’s not actually your dad and he might be mine, so that’s not a great argument, dude.”

“I don’t get where this is all coming from, bud. I thought you liked living with Frank,” Dennis continued on, ignoring Charlie’s objection.

“I thought Mac liked living with you,” Charlie challenged.

Dennis narrowed his eyes. “Mac wants a gay nuclear family, which isn’t something I can give him as his  _ friend.” _

Charlie hummed, tilting his head to the side as he considered Dennis’ words. “It isn’t something you  _ want _ to give him.”

“Correct,” Dennis agreed but then he got the sense that Charlie was mocking him so he shook his head. “We’re not talking about Mac! We’re talking about Frank!”

“Can’t a man want to live on his own?” Charlie replied, throwing his hands in the air. 

Dennis frowned. He could tell Charlie was hiding something but was keen on not letting it slip. “Whatever. If I kill Frank, his blood is on your hands.”

\---

Dylan wasn’t what Dennis was expecting. 

He was expecting a rude, gruff Philly guy. Maybe not ugly, but certainly not over a 4. Mac said the guy sent him a text begging him for a second date, after all. Dylan sounded desperate.

He didn’t look desperate.

He was a clean-cut single dad, one that wore well-fitting jeans and actually knew how to slick back his hair in a way that didn’t look ridiculous, unlike Mac. And the guy was a solid 8, maybe even a 9.

Dennis was immediately suspicious. 

“It’s great to finally meet you, Dennis,” Dylan was saying with a white smile and his hand hovering in front of him.

Dennis took it, giving Dylan a firm handshake. “I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me.”

Dylan threw Mac a glance and Mac smiled. Dennis felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. It was like he had stepped back and witnessed a moment that had happened a thousand times before, except it was Mac and Dennis, not Dylan, best friends from high school and roommates who knew each other so well they could communicate with only their eyes. 

“Of course,” Dylan confirmed but it didn’t ease the strange feeling settling into Dennis’ stomach. “I’ve heard all about the adventures of Mac and Dennis.”

Dennis clapped a hand on Mac’s shoulder. “Yep. Mac and I have been through a lot. Haven’t we?”

Mac leaned into the touch and Dennis resisted the urge to move his hand to the nape of Mac’s neck. “Yeah, man.”

As the evening went on, Dennis paid close attention to Dylan. He was trying to find his angle. Mac was annoying and loud and brash and not at all a good influence on his young daughter, although Mac said he hadn’t met her yet. Dylan was a pleasant guy. Dennis understood why Mac thought he was boring. Dennis couldn’t figure out what such a stable, normal guy would want with the tornado of a man that was Mac.

“We’re gonna head out early,” Mac said to Dennis as the clock edged towards 10. “Dylan said the babysitter needs to be home by 10:30.”

Dennis swallowed down the offer to bring Mac home himself, instead he nodded and smiled and the happy couple went on their way.

This whole thing was becoming a problem. Dennis went to get another beer.

\---

Things were moving slowly with Dylan. Mac was becoming impatient. He understood that a young daughter certainly was a valid barrier to Dylan staying over at Mac’s for a night. Still, each night spent alone in his apartment was another night spent lonely. 

“What do you do when the DENNIS system isn’t working fast enough?” Mac asked one evening, letting his desperation show.

Dennis was interested in the question, leaning into Mac’s space and looking intently at Mac. “You and Dylan haven’t banged?”

Mac shrugged. “We make out a lot but, no, not yet.”

“Why not?” Dennis questioned, completely bewildered.

“He’s looking for a serious relationship,” Mac answered. “So am I.”

“It’s a bit too late to save it for marriage, dude,” Dennis said with a laugh. 

“Ha ha,” Mac deadpanned. “I  _ want _ to bang him. The mood… never fits.”

“The next time you are alone in your apartment,” Dennis said as he stood up from the booth, moving to the other side to slide in next to Mac. He pressed his body firmly against Mac’s. “You get him relaxed, you put your arm around him—” Dennis threw his arm around Mac’s shoulder. “And you just say it. Tell him,  _ I want you to fuck me.” _ Dennis punctuated his advice by biting his bottom lip.

Mac shoved Dennis, biting out, “Fuck off, Dennis. I’m gonna top.”

“Tell that to the dildo bike,” Dennis teased. 

“I’m gonna top that twink so hard, bro. Watch me work,” Mac said. He mimicked Dennis’ movements, although he decided to wrap his arm around Dennis’ waist. He still leaned in close and said,  _ “I want to fuck you.” _

Dennis hummed before his mouth stretched into a smirk. He turned away from Mac. “It sounds too desperate coming from you.”

Mac groaned, retracting the arm he had wrapped around Dennis. “You’re not supposed to say that! This about building up my confidence, not tearing it down.”

“I’m being honest,” Dennis said. “And hey, maybe Dylan likes desperate.”

“C’mon, dude, don’t say that about my boyfriend,” Mac replied.

Dennis shifted further away from Mac. “It doesn’t seem weird to you?”

“What?”

Dennis gave Mac an impatient look. “He’s a nice guy, single dad and all that…”

“You… don’t think we’re a good fit?” Mac asked, trying to follow Dennis’ line of thought.

“I suppose,” Dennis said. 

“You think I shouldn’t be with a  _ nice guy.” _

Dennis sighed. “I mean, do you think that’s what you deserve?”

Mac stared, unable to respond for a moment. “You don’t think I deserve Dylan.”

“No, Mac, you misunderstand—”

“You think I’m so  _ awful, _ that I can’t possibly manage to find a caring, handsome boyfriend but I  _ did!” _ Mac interrupted. “You’re a dick, Dennis.”

“Mac, Mac, Mac. I think you deserve the finest beefcake or whatever the fuck you want but what does Dylan get out of this? You’re not banging, you only see him at most twice a week, aren’t you suspicious he’s toying with you?”

“No, I’m not,” Mac replied sternly. “I have experience with that sort of situation.”

Dennis pursed his lips, avoiding Mac’s eyes. “Mac—”

“Move, Dennis.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Move.”

Dennis stood up and Mac slid out of the booth. He hurried away before Dennis could open his mouth to say anything else.

\---

Mac was pissed. Dennis didn’t usually let a fight with Mac get to him, they have happened nearly every week for over a decade, but this time was different.

They never apologized in the past, just moved on. They had to. They couldn’t stay mad at someone they worked with and lived with very long. It wasn’t practical.

But.

They didn’t live together anymore.

And Mac sought out comfort elsewhere.

“They banged last night,” Charlie said to Dee two days after the incident between him and Mac. Dennis was in the back office with the door cracked open, barely able to make out their conversation.

“Really? Whoa. I didn’t think Mac had it in him,” Dee replied. “What are you gonna do about—”

“I’m working on it as we speak,” Charlie cut off but Dennis didn’t hear it.

All he could think about was Mac, over at Dylan’s apartment, helping him tuck in his daughter before they go out to the living room to watch a lame action movie Mac suggested, then as the movie winds down, Mac wrapping his arm around Dylan’s waist and leaning into his space to say—

Dennis could hear it perfectly. He closed his eyes as Mac’s voice echoed in his mind.

Dennis wasn’t going to apologize to Mac. He wasn’t sorry for voicing his concerns about Dylan’s intentions. It was a valid concern despite how head over heels Mac was from the guy. Dennis did, however, understand that he may not have made his points in the most articulate way. Mac took them as personal insults.

Well, it was best to kill two birds with one stone. He’d make it up to Mac while getting him away from Dylan for a night. 

A movie sounded nice.

\---

The worst part, Mac thought as he laid in Dylan’s bed, was that Dennis was probably right.

Did he deserve this?

\---

Mac blinked at Dennis. “Huh?”

“Dude,” Dennis said, his stance deflating a little. “The new Dwayne Johnson movie. I looked online and it got decent reviews. We should see it tonight.”

“He makes ten movies a year, you’re gonna need to be more specific,” Mac replied. He narrowed his eyes at Dennis before sighing. “But, sure, if you pay for the popcorn.”

“Hell yeah,” Dennis agreed. “If we head out now we could catch the next showing.”

Mac nodded. He wasn’t overly excited about the offer. “Does Charlie wanna go too?”

“No!” Dennis exclaimed. “No. He doesn’t.”

“You sure?” Mac asked. “He never says no to free popcorn.”

Dennis frowned. “I thought — I wanted it to be a Dynamic Duo movie night! Like old times!”

“Oh,” Mac stated, surprised by the admission. “Yeah, okay. Can’t we just stay at the bar and watch it on your phone, though? I don’t really—”

“What?” Dennis questioned incredulously. “We don’t have popcorn here.”

“I guess,” Mac said with a nod.

Dennis closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. He knew Frank would be partying with Bill Ponderosa all night. “Do you want to watch it at my apartment?”

Mac’s eyes went wide. He still hadn’t been back at his old apartment since the move. Dennis was beginning to wonder if he was ever gonna visit. “Um, yes. I’d… like that. If you have popcorn.”

Dennis smiled and Mac smiled and it was almost like old times.

Minutes later, they settled into the Range Rover, Mac’s familiar presence in the passenger seat. He fiddled with the radio, settling on a station Dennis hated but he didn’t snap at him to change it. 

For the first time in over a month, Dennis drove home with Mac at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into the apartment, Mac wondered why he agreed to this. 

He was caught off-guard. Dennis rarely makes an effort to right a wrong. Mac could at least let him try, although it was gonna take more than a movie for his grudge to subside. He knew he wasn’t going to go an outright apology but he still wanted one.

The apartment looked nice. Dennis managed to keep it orderly even with Frank’s presence. Although Mac had a feeling if he peeked into his old bedroom, it would resemble Charlie’s apartment. 

Mac settled into the couch, relaxing into its familiarity. Dennis went into the kitchen, muttering something about microwave popcorn. 

It felt like Mac had stepped backward, as if his weeks spent in his own apartment never existed. Being at the apartment again, with Dennis’ presence nearby, felt so natural it couldn’t be possible that Mac willing gave it up.

He couldn’t have left, he couldn’t have spent countless lonely nights wondering if he was doing the right thing, wondering if he was ever going to find someone like Dennis who could actually…

Dennis sat next to Mac, placing a large bowl of popcorn between them. His laptop was on the coffee table and he pulled up one of the pirating sites he had bookmarked. He cursed when he couldn’t find the movie he was looking for, so he moved onto a different site and luckily found it there.

The quality was shit, especially on Dennis’ old laptop. It buffered after the first five minutes, so Dennis paused it for a while and Mac went to grab a beer from the fridge. They were able to watch the rest of the movie without any interruptions when he returned.

Really, it wasn’t a special night. But Mac knew he was going to miss it when he went home.

The credits started to roll. Neither of them had said anything for a while, the action too loud to talk over and the ending too sincere to make fun of. Now, some pop song was playing that Mac vaguely recognized. Dennis leaned forward and paused the video. 

Mac was about to ask if they could watch another—

“Do you know why I came back?” Dennis asked, his eyes on the frozen laptop screen.

Mac had no clue what he was asking about. “What?”

“From North Dakota,” Dennis added, his voice quieter.

“Oh. No, I—” Mac paused, unsure why Dennis was deciding to have this conversation now. “You got bored?”

Dennis nodded. “Yeah. And…” He sighed, his face collapsing into his hands. He said something but it was muffled by his palms.

“I can’t hear you, dude,” Mac said, his curiosity growing with every word that came out of Dennis’ mouth. He nudged Dennis with his elbows.

“I missed you guys,” Dennis said when he managed to raise his head out of his hands. “Dee’s been at my side my entire life, I’ve known you and Charlie since high school, and, hell, part of me even missed Frank’s donkey brain.”

“We missed you too,” Mac assured.

Dennis frowned, turning to look Mac in the eye. “You used the RPG to blow up my Range Rover.”

Mac laughed and Dennis’ frown only grew. “We were also pissed at you, Den.”

“I thought I…” Dennis began, talking slow and careful. “I thought I needed Brian Jr. and Mandy and a normal life. But… my life’s never been normal. It’s never gonna  _ be _ normal.”

Mac wanted to tell him that wasn't true, but his lips wouldn’t move.

“And, what I meant the other day… it just seems like you’re trying the same thing,” Dennis explained. “Moving away, trying to connect with a decent person, maybe even trying to be a dad. But, Mac, I don’t think that’s what you need.”

Mac considered the sentiment. Dennis’ expression was open and honest but it was always hard to tell what raw emotions were genuine or fake with him. “What is it I need then?” he questioned. “Because I’m tired of trying to figure it out. I’ve spent my whole life trying to figure out who I am, what I am, I now know but it’s only led to more questions. What do I do now? What the hell do I want?”

Dennis opened his mouth to say something but Mac kept going, he needed to let it out. He has kept it bottled up for years now, but the bottle was glass and Dennis could see right through it. Mac knew Dennis knew, the Gang knew. But he never let himself say it.

“I thought it was  _ you,” _ Mac admitted. “I thought you were god’s great plan for me. I thought I was going to come out and you’d sweep me off my feet and we’d be the happiest gay couple in all of Philly. And when I did come out and you didn’t immediately confess all your secret gay feelings for me I thought, oh well, he’ll work up the courage to do it eventually. Dennis, I was like  _ Charlie, _ convincing myself that a person who will never, ever love me was secretly in love with me this entire time. But, hey, he and the Waitress actually banged so maybe I’m even more pathetic.”

Dennis was wide-eyed and silent, so Mac continued.

“I’ve got a good thing going with Dylan. I don’t care if it’s what I  _ need. _ It’s what I fucking want. Maybe it’ll fall apart in a month, but at least I tried. I tried to have something real, not a fantasy all in my head.”

Dennis stared, his eyes in Mac’s direction but unfocused. “I came back because of you.” His gaze fell, focusing on the couch space between them. “I don’t care about Dee or Charlie. They don’t care about me.  _ You _ care about me. When I left and you weren’t around, I realized I really fucking care about you too. I know this is late, I know I’ve been an asshole, but seeing you with Dylan… it made me realize that if I’m not honest with you for once in my life I might actually lose the one person in my life who knows me and gives a shit about me. So, what I’m saying is… I… I want you to move back in.”

Mac was expecting an apology or, well, his delusions still could get to him even now. “Dennis,” he breathed out, completely frustrated with himself and Dennis.

“Mac, Dennis replied. “Please.”

“You really hate this, huh? You hate not being the center of my attention. I’m not moving back in, Dennis. The next time I move, it’s going to be with my boyfriend,” Mac said.

“Fine!” Dennis stated. “Let’s do it then!”

Mac’s eyebrows pinched together.

“I mean, we practically dated for over a decade anyway!” Dennis explained, his voice sounding urgent. “And I can’t  _ stand _ the thought of you with Dylan, Mac. It makes me so  _ angry. _ Because, Mac, I’m not meant for Maureen or Mandy and you’re not meant for Dylan. We’re meant for  _ each other. _ You were right this entire goddamn time I just didn’t want to admit it. I didn’t want to admit my secret gay feelings, Mac! They terrify me! But you spending the rest of your life with Dylan terrifies me even more.”

“I swear to god if you’re lying—”

“Fuck you. I wouldn’t lie about this,” Dennis cut off.

They stare at each other for a moment or two, neither breaking eye contact. Mac broke the silence, “If I kissed you right now, would you yell at me?”

“No, goddamn it,” Dennis whispered. “Of course not.”

“Well, don’t say that because you have—”

Dennis pressed his lips to Mac’s.

Mac knew this was real. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was dreaming.

\---

When Dennis woke up, he could smell bacon. He stumbled out of bed, wandering out of his room to find a figure in the kitchen. Mac. He smiled.

Mac turned when he heard Dennis’ footsteps as he walked into the kitchen. Mac’s hair was wild and he was wearing Dennis’ clothes. “There’s coffee,” he said, pointing to the machine.

Dennis hummed before pressing a quick kiss to Mac’s lips. “Thanks.”

He wasn’t thanking him for the coffee. There was so much more to be thankful for.

\---

“We have some fantastic news!” Mac exclaimed as he and Dennis entered Paddy’s later that day.

Dee looked up and Charlie poked his head out of the back office. “What?” they said in unison.

“Mac’s moving back into our apartment,” Dennis said with a smirk.

Charlie hollered and Dee cursed. Mac and Dennis exchanged a bewildered look.

“Pay up, Deandra!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Fine, fine,” Dee replied, digging into her purse.

“What’s this about?” Dennis questioned.

“Dee said I couldn’t live without Frank longer than you and Mac could live without each other,” Charlie explained as Dee handed over some cash. “I disagreed.”

“Wait,  _ that’s why  _ you kicked Frank out?” Dennis fumed. 

“Are you talking about me?” Frank said as he exited the bathroom. 

“Frank!” Charlie shouted. “I have fantastic news! You can move back in!”

Frank grinned. “Oh, Charlie! Charlie! Please don’t ever kick me out again!” The Gruesome Twosome hugged.

The world was right again.

Mac reached for Dennis’ hand, tangling their fingers together. Dennis gave Mac’s hand a gentle squeeze.

No, the world was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for giving this a read! i hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> i tweet a lot of macden nonsense on my twitter @sapphicsunny


End file.
